Mariposas Rojas
by anabelleah94
Summary: Bella se ha escapado una vez mas del amor de Edward, pero esta vez es diferente: ella esta embarazada! Que hará Edward para demostrarle que su lugar y el de su hija esta con él y solo con él? E/B No todos vampiros. M por futuros lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son como todos saben de SM, la historia si por lo tanto está prohibida su copia.**_

_**Fanfic inspirado en la canción de Adele – Make you feel my love.**_

* * *

><p><em>-oOo-<em>

_When the rain  
>is blowing in your face<br>and the whole world  
>is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>a warm embrace<br>to make you feel my love_

_-oOo-_

**Capitulo I - De idas y venidas**

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación como un mini huracán destruyendo todo a su paso, recogiendo y guardando sus cosas en la maleta, separando su mundo y el de Edward por tiempo indefinido. Tenía que irse, estaba embarazada, pero no se lo diría era lo mejor para los dos.

-Aun no entiendo porque te vas…- dijo en un susurro.

-No tienes que entenderlo- dijo ella.

"Es lo mejor para él" pensaba Bella. Ella estorbaba en todo: en su carrera a penas en crecimiento, en su familia con sus padres que no la aceptaban, etc. No es la primera vez que lo dejaba, pero esta si sería la última. Los padres de Edward se alegrarían en cuanto se enteraran de la noticia, nunca la habían querido, según ellos no era suficiente mujer para él, quizá tenían razón.

Bella terminó de empacar, le miró a los ojos que estaban rojos como a punto de llorar, lo beso en los labios por última vez y se dirigió sigilosamente a la salida.

"Seremos solo tu y yo ahora, bebe" pensó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios mientras posaba su mano libre sobre su vientre.

En fin era lo que tenía que pasar, Edward la superaría y en cuanto a sus padres, cuando el viejo señor Cullen falleciera, él tendría toda su fortuna, faltaba poco para eso, el viejo ya estaba moribundo. Pero si se enteraran que ella estaba embarazada, le negarían la herencia y se quedarían en la calle. Ambos muy jóvenes y sin tener como sobrevivir lo mejor era irse. Buscaría a Emmett y le pediría refugio un tiempo, su medio hermano no podía negársele, al menos hasta que naciera el bebe y pudiera conseguir empleo.

_-oOo-_

Hoy se cumplían cinco años desde que Bella había dejado a Edward, ella había huido de Forks hacia Canadá donde trabajaba Emmett. Había procurado no decirle a nadie su paradero, igual tenía pocas amistades que tampoco la extrañarían mucho. Desde la muerte de sus padres ella había dejado de ser sociable y solo le había quedado Edward, pero como pasaron las cosas, ella tenía que arreglárselas sola y bueno ahora con Emmett, quien no la dejaba un segundo como buen hermano mayor, al menos hasta que tenía que regresar a la oficina.

Los tres vivían juntos en un departamento que alquilaban, procuraban no separarse. La familia debía estar junta, repetía con frecuencia Bella. Como todos los días ella y su pequeñita se encontraban con Emmett para almorzar en el parque que quedaba al frente del edificio donde trabajaba.

-Tío Emmett, ¿por qué mamá esta tan triste hoy?- pregunto Vanessa mientras su madre pedía la comida en el restaurante y ella y su tío buscaban una mesa para cuatro donde sentarse.

-Cosas de grandes Nessie- dijo mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos para sentarla correctamente en la silla. – Un día Isabella te las dirá y tú lo entenderás todo-.

-Entender que tío Emmett?-.

-Nada, nada niña, ya has silencio que tu madre ya viene-.

Emmett nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que hizo Bella, ni con lo que le estaba haciendo a esa niña. Negarle a su padre y negarle a el que tenía una hija, eran cosas con las que Emmett McCarty no estaba de acuerdo, pero aun así tenia que respetar las decisiones de su hermana.

-No había tu favorito de siempre, así que pedí otra cosa, espero que este bien- dijo Bella mientras se sentaba lo más cerca que las sillas y la mesa le permitían de su hija-.

-Nessie, ¿por qué no vas a jugar en los columpios hasta que llegue la comida?-

-¿Puedo mama?- inquirió la pequeña viendo a su madre.

Emmet y Bella intercambiaron una mirada lo suficiente como para que Bella entendiera que tenían que hablar.

-Sí, claro linda solo quédate donde tu tío y yo podamos verte-. Vanessa se bajo cuidadosamente de la silla mientras corrió hacías los juegos mientras las coletas de su cabello se movían de un lado a otro.

-¿Que paso Em?- dijo Bella algo consternada.

-Te dije que esto pasaría en algún momento, pero nunca me hiciste caso…-

-Córtala ya…- lo interrumpió ella- ¿Qué paso?

-Alice Cullen apareció en mi oficina hoy-.

Bella se quedo congelada en su asiento. Alice Cullen, la hermana vampiro de Edward, la que miraba el futuro al fin los encontró.

-¿Qué… que quiere?-

-Quiere llevarse a la niña, eso o que le digas a Edward la verdad-.

El mesero apareció con los respectivos pedidos frente a ellos. Bella agradecía la interrupción no sabía que pensar, o que hacer. "¿Qué verdad quiere saber?" se preguntó Bella, de seguro Alice le había dicho que tenía una hija.

-Te da un mes para regresar, sino se la llevara a la fuerza- continuó Emmett.

-No puede hacer eso, ¡no puede quitarme a mi niña!- dijo casi gritando mientras los otros comensales perdían la vista en su mesa.

Su hija era todo lo que Bella tenia, lo único seguro, no iba a dejar que se la quitaran, aun si eso significara volver al lugar que solo le iba a traer malos recuerdos.

Nessie apareció con alguien tomada de la mano, era Alice. Bella escondió perfectamente su sorpresa y le dirigió una mirada tierna a su pequeña.

-¿Quien está contigo Vanessa? ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no tienes que hablar con extraños?- dijo mientras abría los brazos para que Ella se acercara a su regazo.

-Se llama Alice mamá, dice que es mi tía y que quiere hablar contigo- la voz de la niña se quebraba porque pensaba que su mama la iba a retar.

-No pasa nada Nessie solo procura no asustar a mamá-.

-Entonces ella si es mi tía?-

-Si linda, pero ahora ve con Emmett que tengo que hablar con ella-.

Bella se levanto del asiento y se dirigió afuera del restaurante, segura de que Alice la seguía.

-¿Que quieres?-

-Estoy segura que Emmett ya te lo dijo así que no te hagas la desentendida-.

-Si piensas que regresare con tus amenazas, ¡estás muy equivocada!-.

-Bella no hagas esto de modo que alguien salga lastimado. Mi hermano ya te dejo libre por un buen tiempo, es hora de que regreses a casa. Quiere conocer a su hija-.

-Edward debe de odiarme, ¿porque me querría de vuelta?-

-No te confundas Bella, lastimaste a mi hermano más de lo que alguien se pueda imaginar. Y cuando vi que estabas embarazada corrí a decírselo, pero desafortunadamente por el fallecimiento de Carlisle no pudo desembarazarse de las responsabilidades que tal acontecimiento conllevaba y no ha podido buscar a su hija. Sin embargo me ha mandado a mí y pienso cumplir lo que me ha encomendado. Si no regresas en un mes, vendré por la pequeña Nessie y no la volverás a ver más, Edward, yo y el resto de mi familia se encargaran de eso-.

_-oOo-_

-Bella ten cuidado, por favor. Sabes que si pudiera te acompañaría…- empezó una vez mas Emmett con el discurso de la disculpa y despedida.

-Entiendo Emmett, tienes que cuidar de Rosalie y estar listo para la llegada de mi sobrino. No te preocupes, estaré bien…- o al menos eso quería pensar Bella.

Regresar a Estados Unidos seria doloroso y más aún regresar con ese hombre, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder estar con su hija.

-Despídete de tu tío- le dijo a Vanessa.

Emmett la alzo en vilo y la hizo girar.

-Extrañaras al fuerte tío Emmett?- le pregunto a Nessie mientras se reía en el aire.

-Siiiiiiii!- decía la niña emocionada.

-Eso es preciosa, te extrañare pequeña...- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Adiós Em, nos veremos pronto- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Bella veía como su vida daba un giro inesperado una vez más. Las casas se veían tan chiquitas desde la ventana del avión, a su lado Nessie dormía.

_-oOo-_

Alice le dijo que cuando llegara a Forks fuera a la vieja mansión de los Cullen y allí es donde se encontraba ahora. Con su pequeña Nessie próxima a cumplir los cincos años cogida de la mano y en la otra una única maleta donde guardaban sus pocas pertenencias.

Nessie alzo lo brazos en señal de que quería que Bella la cargara, pues la pequeña estaba cansada. En el pórtico las esperaba Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que sus amenazas habían surtido efecto.

-Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste Bella hace ya cinco años- dijo mientras le hacía señas para entrar- Desde que padre murió ha habido muchos cambios, ahora que Edward maneja el negocio familiar. Esme se convirtió en vampira y se fue para superar la muerte de Carlisle. Aquí vivimos por el momento Edward, Jasper y yo, Ed aun es humano por si te lo preguntas y ahora bueno ahora ustedes se nos unen.

Señalo las escaleras en orden de subir.

-La habitación que compartirás con la niña se encuentra al lado de la Edward, sabes cual es verdad?-

Bella recordaba exactamente donde quedaba todo, de las pocas veces que Edward la había llevado para pasar con sus padres. Todas reuniones fallidas.

-A penas te hayas acomodado Ed quiere verte en el antiguo despacho de Carlisle-.

Dicho esto último desapareció sin más. "Estúpidos vampiros" pensó Bella.

El cuarto era espacioso, con una cama de dos plazas, todo al muy estilo Cullen: sofisticado y arrogante. No se quejaba pues era mejor que muchos lugares donde habían vivido desde que se fue.

Acostó a Nessie en la cama cuidando de que no se despierte, dejo la maleta a un lado y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Aun así no se sentía segura, pero al menos era algo. Fue hacia al baño y se empezó a duchar. El estrés solo había aumentado con las horas, la tensión de su cuerpo, todo amenazaba su autocontrol. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación en el despacho, pero no había salida.

Bella estaba atrapada en la mansión Cullen hasta que Edward dijera lo contrario, además nunca se separaría de su hija y haría lo que fuera por qué no se lo quitaran. Lo que fuera…

_-oOo-_

Edward esperaba impacientemente en su despacho tratando de distraerse con los libros contables que tenía que revisar, pero nada podía sacarle de la cabeza quien estaba en el segundo piso. Con creciente ira se levanto del escritorio y fue hacia la ventana. Ver como llovía siempre lo calmaba. Bella aprendería quien era el único que mandaba en su vida y en su corazón, así tuviera que mantenerla cautiva el resto de su vida.

-Nessie es tan parecida a ti- dijo Alice interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Edward la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes que ser más amable con Bella, Alice- dijo con tono reprobatorio.

-Vamos Eddie solo me estoy divirtiendo un rato. Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas- le guiño el ojo a su hermano.- Y tu serás un gran padre.

-Alice…- dijo haciendo notar que no se comía sus halagos baratos.

-Eh que Bella viene- dijo mientras desaparecía prácticamente en el aire.

Pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras. Edward cambio mucho desde que Bella se fue, ahora era un hombre con un autocontrol envidiable y aun amaba a Bella pero no se lo demostraría hasta que Bella estuviera a sus pies suplicando por su polla y prometiendo nunca volver a dejarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les ha gustado el cap?<strong>_

_**Merece reviews? Miren que ustedes deciden si la continuo o no ^^**_

_**Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas... todo es bienvenido mientras no sea destructivo ;)**_

_**Gracias por leerme :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son como todos saben de SM, la historia si por lo tanto está prohibida su copia.**_

_**Fanfic inspirado en la canción de Adele – Make you feel my love.**_

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior…<strong>

_Edward cambio mucho desde que Bella se fue, ahora era un hombre con un autocontrol envidiable y aun amaba a Bella pero no se lo demostraría hasta que Bella estuviera a sus pies suplicando por su polla y prometiendo nunca volver a dejarlo._

**Capitulo II – A sus ordenes**

_-oOo-_

_When the evening shadows  
>and the stars appear<br>and there is no - one there  
>to dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>for a million years<br>to make you feel my love_

_-oOo-_

"Respira" se repetía Bella mientras bajaba uno a uno los escalones que faltaban. El aire se espesaba en su pecho de tal manera que le era imposible respirar con naturalidad. "Inhala y exhala… inhala y exhala…" le repetía su voz interior. Ahí estaba ella frente al umbral de la puerta del antiguo despacho, sintiéndose como una adolescente otra vez, una adolescente que iba a ser seriamente reprendida… -pero en que estaba pensando?- Ella ya era una mujer adulta, con una hija a la que había sacado adelante prácticamente sola mientras se acoplaba a la vida de su medio hermano. Se detuvo en el ultimo escalón, respiro una vez más, cuadro los hombros y se dispuso a enfrentar al toro por los cuernos. No le permitiría a Edward Cullen quitarle a su hija jamás!

-Edward- dijo a modo de saludo, mientras entraba con paso decidido al frente del escritorio.

Todo estaba como lo hubiera tenido Carlisle Cullen en vida, el mismo escritorio de caoba, los mismos asientos de cuero negro, las paredes también de madera, el librero gigante que cubría casi una pared entera, las pinturas antiguas, etc. Todo estaba exactamente igual.

"Sigue igual de hermosa" pensó Edward en cuanto la vio dirigirse al escritorio. Su cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la altura de sus pechos, sus ojos color chocolate, su piel nívea, su esbelta figura. Seguía igual que hace cinco años, cuando lo dejo solo en medio de una crisis familiar y sin poder disfrutar del pequeño fruto de su amor, algo que haría pagar a Bella con creces.

Bella miraba como Edward se movía alrededor de ella y se dirigía a la puerta, a continuación se escucho el pestillo de la cerradura que significaba estaba atrapada con este hombre y sus poco claras intenciones.

-Esta es la situación Isabella: Quiero a mi hija y la quiero conmigo, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y tú me ayudaras con eso, caso contrario simplemente te hare a un lado. Si decides quedarte aquí, que en realidad pienso no tienes otra opción, lo harás bajo mis reglas, obedecerás cada cosa que diga y no refutaras absolutamente nada-.

-No lo entiendo Edward, no entiendo porque me quieres hacer esto…- dijo con furia contenida- ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu esclava o algo por el estilo? Porque estas muy equivocado… -el sermón que estaba a punto de darle se vio interrumpido, cuando de la nada Bella se encontró arrinconada contra la pared con ambas manos sujetas por la de Edward, y su otra mano libre volaba hacia sus labios haciéndola callar.

-Bella, compórtate o te castigare- susurró en su oreja, mientras ella bufaba con indignación.

Estando tan cerca era imposible no sentir el calor que irradiaban el uno y el otro, a pesar de que ella luchaba contra la prisión que significa tener a Edward encima.

-En efecto serás mi esclava hasta que entiendas que tu lugar y el de nuestra hija está conmigo. Atenderás todas mis necesidades inclusive las carnales… -hizo una pausa y se miraron intensamente a los ojos, ambos con un montón de dudas rondando en sus cabezas, hasta que Edward remato con la pregunta final:

-¿Qué dices Bella, una vida como mi esclava o una vida sin tu hija? tu elijes… y hazlo ahora porque no tengo todo el día-. Bella amenazaba todo su control, su erección apretaba fuertemente contra el pantalón, el estaba tenso, listo para la acción, pero tenía que esperar que Bella respondiera.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ella casi al punto de la histeria- ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto? ¿Qué quieres?...- un montón de preguntas salieron a borbotones de sus dulces y suaves labios. Poco a poco Bella empezó a ver la mirada lasciva que tenia sobre su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse incomoda e incluso vio como se traicionaba a si misma cuando sintió como se humedecía.

-Eres mía, siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás. Es hora de que lo entiendas de una vez por todas. Hace cinco años cuando te fuiste, no solo lo hiciste por miedo a mis padres, porque no me dieran la fortuna, porque estabas embarazada, etc… Tenias miedo… aprenderás lo bueno que es ser una sumisa y que yo soy en el único que puede poseerte-.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en serio no entendía nada. Como es que Edward aun quería follarla, después de todo lo que paso entre ellos, el debería odiarla, pero si se ser su esclava sexual era la única opción para quedarse con su hija, lo haría, no cabía duda de eso.

-Sí, Edward- respondió al final, bajando la cabeza y suspirando. –Pero que sepas que hago esto por mi hija…- Edward la interrumpió.

-Silencio Bella- dijo mientras ella se callaba en seguida. Su mano izquierda aun sujetaba las manos de ella, así que la solto y empezó a dar órdenes.

-No quiero hacerte en ningún momento daño Bella así que si llegase a haber algo que no soportes solo tienes que decir dos palabras: "Mariposas Rojas", esto no significa que dejes de ser mi esclava para todo lo demás, solo quiere decir que mientras use ese exquisito cuerpo tuyo y haya la posibilidad de hacerte daño sencillamente me detendré-.

Bella se sentía enferma, excitada, confundida y aun no podía creer, que había perdido su libertad voluntariamente. "Todo sea por Nessie…" se repetía así misma mientras veía a Edward como actuaba en su papel dominante. Su coño estaba caliente, sus senos hinchados, no entendía por qué su cuerpo la traicionaba de esta forma, es que acaso quería ser el objeto sexual de Edward Cullen, el hombre al que lastimo de maneras inimaginables. "Quizá te lo mereces" si voz interna susurraba en su mente.

-Has entendido Bella lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos, luego sus senos, luego el resto de su cuerpo. Bella sentía la mirada posesiva que le estaba dando, como si se dijera a sí mismo "Ella es mía y si que disfrutare…"

-Si Edward…- dijo con un tono casi desafiante, temerosa de lo que fuera a pedirle ahora.

-De rodillas Bells- dijo mientras ella abría los ojos como platos. ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? pero si ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de descansar del viaje.

Edward empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón, rápidamente soltó los botones y bajo el cierre dejando en libertad su polla latente suplicando por la liberación.

Bella contemplaba su enorme erección, no era como si fuese nuevo para ella, sin embargo el fue el primero que estuvo dentro de ella y también el único y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que hacia ese tipo de cosas que no podía evitar estar nerviosa.

-Bella he dicho de rodillas, no esperes que lo repita una vez más…- Bella se arrodillo torpemente.

Ella se veía tan sexy así con sus jeans ajustados, su blusa escotada y sus zapatos de taco. Estaba a merced de él y ella lo sabía.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viendo y lo que estaba por hacer. Ante la visión de su polla, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, gesto que Edward no paso desapercibido. Ella aun lo deseaba y a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero tenían que aprender. Ambos tenían que aprender.

-Chupa mi polla, gatita- Bella sonrió en su mente y no pudo evitar sentirse como puta unos segundos antes de colocar sus calientes labios sobre la erección de su nuevo amo.

Bella lamia y chupaba con pericia, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ese manjar exquisito que era darle placer a Edward. Ella misma estaba tan caliente que no podía con su propia excitación. Edward respiraba con fuerza mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo sintiendo la proximidad de su orgasmo.

-Vuelve a hacer eso que hiciste con tu lengua…- a penas pudo decir Edward, mientras la explosión llegaba y Bella se lo tragaba todo-

Bella estaba necesitada, quería Edward cogiera y la follara en ese mismo instante, quería que le arrancara la ropa y metiera su polla tan profundo en ella que hasta se olvidara de su nombre… pero Edward tenía otros planes.

-Bien hecho gatita- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. –Ya puedes retirarte.

Bella le miro a los ojos, sorprendida e indignada, pero prefirió no decir una sola palabra. Edward le miraba divertido mientras iba a por la llave para abrir la puerta. "Malditos hombres, quien les entiende?"pensaba ella en su fuero interno.

-A gatita se me olvidaba- dijo antes de abrir la puerta. –Bájate un poco el pantalón y las bragas.

-Perdón?-

-Bella…-

Ella bufo pero hizo lo que se le ordeno mientras miraba como dos dedos expertos se perdían de su vista mientras entraba en ella.

-Mojado y listo para mí- dijo casi riéndose.

Bella no podía con ella misma, estaba furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella solita se había buscado todo lo que le estaba pasando, desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en Edward Cullen.

Los dedos de Edward se movían dentro de ella, estirándola, rozando su clítoris, jugando dentro de ella.

Bella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando él se detuvo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba sonroja y sexualmente frustrada.

Edward abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Si te necesito te envió un mensaje al móvil, si necesitas algo se lo pides a Alice. No puedes salir sin mi autorización. No puedes masturbarte. –hizo una pausa- has entendido?-

-Sí, amo- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Deja lo de amo para la cama- le guiño el ojo.

-Ash- resoplo Bella mientras salía de la oficina.

_-oOo-_

"Nessie, hago esto por Nessie" se repetía Bella incesantemente, mientras iba a la habitación a buscar a su pequeña que seguía dormida en la seguridad de que su madre sabía lo que hacía. Esa confianza que suelen tener los niños en los padres mientras son tan pequeños.

"Necesitas un plan Bella, si quieres escapar" le dijo esa vocecilla que casi nunca la dejaba. "Quizá deberías buscar a Jacob"

En eso la "otra Bella" tenía razón necesitaba un plan si quería escapar con Nessie de esa casa de locos, y mientras pensaba en uno tendría que cumplir los deseos de Edward.

Y pensar que ni bien llego y ya le tuvo que chupar la polla, no es como si le hubiera disgustado pero estaba sexualmente necesitada y eso era lo que no le gustaba. Y a penas era medio día!

Bella se acostó al lado de su hija y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Ya se preocuparía de todo después…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les ha gustado el cap?<strong>_

_**Merece reviews?**_

_**Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas... todo es bienvenido mientras no sea destructivo ;)**_

_**Gracias por leerme :3**_

_**Gracias especiales... **__**A _**Kiara por leerme antes que nadie!**_ A Etzelita, Krisvampire, Luxangel10 por sus reviews y a todas esas chicas hermosas que se suscribieron a la historia y demas.**_

_**Besos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son como todos saben de SM, la historia si por lo tanto está prohibida su copia.**_

_**Fanfic inspirado en la canción de Adele – Make you feel my love.**_

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior…<strong>

"_Necesitas un plan Bella, si quieres escapar" le dijo esa vocecilla que casi nunca la dejaba. "Quizá deberías buscar a Jacob"_

_En eso la "otra Bella" tenía razón necesitaba un plan si quería escapar con Nessie de esa casa de locos, y mientras pensaba en uno tendría que cumplir los deseos de Edward._

_Y pensar que ni bien llegó, y ya le tuvo que chupar la polla, no es como si le hubiera disgustado pero estaba sexualmente necesitada y eso era lo desagradable. ¡Y a penas era medio día!_

_Bella se acostó al lado de su hija y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida._

_Ya se preocuparía de todo después…_

**Capítulo III – Nuevo comienzo, nuevo final**

_-oOo-_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet__  
><em>_But I will never do you wrong_

_-oOo-_

A las seis de la tarde, Bella, se despertó gracias al sonido de su móvil, era un mensaje de Edward que decía: 'Baja a cenar en una hora, Alice cuidará de Nessie. Usa vestido, no lleves bragas.'

'Pfffffffffff… ¿Quién se cree Edward? –mejor no respondo a eso-', pensó Bella con resignación. Nessie también despertó y de la nada Alice apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Sin llamar y sin pedir permiso para entrar. Dejó una bolsa en su cama, examinó a Bella de pies a cabeza, viró los ojos, tomó a Nessie y se fue sin decir una palabra. Qué actitud la de esa vampira, pero Bella no le dio importancia.

-Ve con tu tía Alice, amor- le dijo Bella a una Nessie aún somnolienta. 'Con suerte, si se vuelve a dormir no hará berrinches', pensó con diversión ante la noche que iba a tener Alice con su pequeña fiera. 'Que le voy a hacer, salió idéntica al padre', sonrió en su mente.

Tan pronto como Alice se fue, se desmoronó poco a poco su buen humor. La bolsa contenía un vestido negro: ceñido bajo el busto, suelto y con vuelos hasta la mitad del muslo. Para su gusto estaba un poco corto, pero ni modo, no sería dueña de sus decisiones por un tiempo.

Alarmada se dio cuenta que no había mucho tiempo para arreglarse, tampoco es que se fuera a esforzar pero al menos debía tomar un baño. Se duchó a la velocidad del rayo, suficiente shampoo para que se hiciera espuma, jabón por aquí y por allá, y listo. Al salir del baño se tomó su tiempo en secarse, ponerse crema, perfume, peinarse y maquillarse, hasta que por fin decidió que ya estaba lista.

Tal y como ordeno Edward bajó al comedor sin bragas. Se sentía libre y atrevida, pero era todo lo contrario a la realidad.

-oOo-

-Quince minutos tarde, gatita- refunfuñó Edward con tono reprobatorio. Sus ojos le brillaban por lo que Bella dedujo que eso no iba a terminar bien, no después de lo que paso en la mañana. Dejarla entonada y lista para él y después nada, fue sencillamente cruel. Tal vez Edward tendría piedad y la dejaría correrse al menos una vez.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos, Edward a la cabecera y Bella a su derecha, los 4 puestos restantes vacíos. 'Así lo estarán siempre. Vacíos', pensó. Edward, Bella y Nessie son los únicos humanos que viven ahí y pocas veces hay visitas.

-Apóyate en la mesa, Bella- le tomó unos segundos procesar la orden.

Bella movió una de las sillas y se recostó encima de la superficie de madera, dándole a Edward una bonita vista de su trasero para admirar. De repente recordó que no tenía bragas y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, agradeció la posición ya que Edward no podía observar su rostro. Poco a poco la antelación de lo que iba a venir, fuese lo que fuese, empezó a excitarla.

-Gatita, llegaste tarde. Los Cullen no llegamos tarde- afirmó con altivez.

-¡Yo no soy una Cullen!-refutó Bella.

Edward hizo caso omiso del comentario, y antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más, le alzó el vestido y con su dedos, índice y medio, tocó el sexo de Bella.

-Mojado, pero no lo suficiente- susurró Edward con una creciente erección.

Bella no quería gemir, pero no pude evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien, él tocándola, masajeando ligeramente su clítoris. Casa segundo que pasaba aumentaba la tensión en su vientre, sus muslos, en todo su cuerpo, y cuando estaba a punto de correrse, una vez más, se detuvo.

Bella lloriqueo por un segundo, por momentos olvidaba que todo esto era pasajero y que debía buscar una salida.

-Primero es lo primero, te has portado mal Bella y por lo tanto debes ser castigada- Bella abrió los ojos como platos, agradecida una vez más de que Edward no pudiera verla. – ¿Entiendes porque estas siendo castigada, Bella?-.

Bella sabía lo que iba a venir y no le gustaba para nada. Hace cinco años trató de hacer el mismo chiste, pero entonces ella consiguió escapar. Ahora no tenía donde correr y a nadie a quien a acudir.

-Bella responde- dijo Edward en tono duro.

-Porque llegue tarde a cenar- respondió Bella en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, gatita?-

-Mariposas rojas- dijo Bella antes de intentar girarse, pero Edward la mantuvo en posición. –Edward por favor, por favor no me golpees, por favor…

-Tengo que castigarte, Bella, sino no aprenderás- dicho esto, comenzó a darle nalgadas con la palma abierta. Nunca en el mismo lugar y una más dolorosa que la otra. Bella aguantaba las lágrimas, pero su odio por él, crecía en un recóndito lugar de su corazón. Fueron diez contadas por Edward, su trasero le escocía y el apetito se le había ido.

Edward se dirigió al puesto de Bella, esperando a que ella tomara asiento.

Bella recogió el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se acomodo correctamente el vestido. Sin ningún gesto de ira u alguna otra emoción se sentó y se dispuso a comer. Para sorpresa de ella, era su favorito: Risotto alla milanese o como ella prefería decirle 'arroz amarillo con sabor a queso'. Pensó que era tierno que se acordara, pero rápidamente ahogo esas cavilaciones.

Edward la observaba de reojo mientras comían callados. Bella había soportado muy bien el castigo, aunque es obvio que no iba a estar contenta, tampoco hizo mayor intento de evitarlo que esa patética súplica. No confiaba en ella, no podía, no quería que se fuera. Ya se encargaría de reconquistarla, pero primero serían satisfechas sus necesidades.

Al terminar de comer, Edward recogió la mesa. Bella se sorprendió una vez más, y Edward se dio cuenta de eso, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno.

-Espera aquí- dijo mientras llevaba los platos y cubiertos restantes a la cocina.

'Jacob, necesito a Jacob Black', pensaba Bella sin cesar. En primer lugar necesitaba un teléfono, pues después de que salió del baño, el de ella ya no estaba. En segundo lugar tenía que comunicarse con su hermano Emmet y en tercer lugar tenía que salir de ahí. No soportaba la idea de Edward castigándola, cada vez que hiciera algo mal.

-Bella, tus habilidades orales, me sorprendieron mucho el día de hoy- dijo interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento y haciendo que se ruborice. –Quisiera repetirlo- dijo entonces mirándola a los ojos.

Por más que quisiera evitarlo, el cuerpo de Bella reaccionó. Empezó a calentarse de la misma forma en que podía ver la erección de Edward creciendo dentro de sus pantalones.

-Levántate del asiento y arrodíllate, Bells-

-Edward quiero que sepas…- pero Bella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque la interrumpió.

-Gatita cuida lo que dices, no vayas a encontrar un castigo. Ahora haz lo que te ordené- terminó por ella.

Bella se quedo callada, pensando en todo lo que no le pudo decir. En primer lugar que lo odiaba, también que no entendía porque estaba haciendo todo esto, quería decirle un sinnúmero de insultos, pero ante la amenaza, prefirió callar.

Rápidamente soltó el cinturón, desabrocho el pantalón que, debía admitir le quedaba muy bien, y bajó el cierre. No llevaba bóxer. 'De seguro tenía esto planeado', resopló en su mente. Sin prisa alguna empezó a recorrer de arriba abajo la polla de Edward. Su lengua caliente lo hacía respirar profundo, lo hacía enloquecer, y eso hacía que ella también enloqueciera.

Edward tomó la cabeza de Bella enredando sus manos en su cabello de chocolate, incitándola a tomarlo más profundo, lo más profundo que ella podía y cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Bella reconoció el timbre de llamada de su teléfono. Edward le hizo señas para que se detuviera y saco del bolsillo de la camisa su muy querido _smartphone_, él respondió si titubear.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede? Estas interrumpiendo- Edward suspiró – Alice, ¿cómo una niña de casi cinco años puede darle problemas a una vampira como tú?

Bella sonrió para sí misma, '!Esa es mi hija!', vitoreo a Nessie en su cabeza.

Edward le hizo un ademan a Bella para que lo vistiera y ella se levantara. Frustrado le dijo:

-Nessie no deja de llorar y quiere verte. Alice la trae en…-

-Ten- dijo Alice, irrumpiendo en el salón con Nessie hipeando y llorando – más bien, tengan – se corrigió y miró, primero a Bella y luego a Edward.

Bella tomó a Nessie en brazos y Alice sin disimular su enfado se fue haciendo sonar los tacos, algo que solo hacia cuando estaba MUY enojada.

-Hola nena, ya shhh shhh deja de llorar, mami está aquí y no dejara que nada te pase-

Bella no podía pedir una mejor hija, ahora quién se quedo frustrado, '!Aja, oh si! Somos Swan!' canta ridículamente en su fuero interno. Por un momento se olvido de Edward, tratando de consolar a su hija, hasta que él se aclaro la garganta y entonces, recordó su presencia.

-Mami, quelo dormir- dijo Nessie apoyándose en su hombro.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó Edward.

-Cariño, él es tu padre, quiere llevarte a la cama- le susurró.

Nessie alzó los brazos y con los ojos cerrados se dejo llevar por los brazos de Edward. Los tres subieron hasta la habitación donde dormían madre e hija y suavemente dejo a Nessie en la cama. Le hizo señales a Bella para salir al pasillo y entonces cruzaron un par de palabras.

-Esto no ha terminado, gatita, tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir con tu educación- dijo Edward.

-¡Edward, tú no puedes hacer esto y quiero mi teléfono!-

-Harás lo que yo diga, lo prometiste –sacando el móvil de su bolsillo prosiguió:

-Si intentas escapar, si me entero que estas tramando algo, cualquier cosa que me haga sospechar… te castigaré Bella y después de castigarte te echaré y no volverás a ver Nessie. ¿He sido claro?- Edward le entregó el teléfono.

-Te odio- le espetó Bella.

-¿He sido claro? –repitió y a continuación le entregó una pequeña hoja escrita por él.

El muy condenado hizo una lista de tareas! Tenía que limpiar para él, cocinar para él, atenderlo mientras estaba en casa, etc, etc, etc… Bella estaba en shock. Además había borrado a casi todos sus contactos exceptuando a Emmet, añadió su número y el de Alice, y canceló su plan de internet y saldo hasta nuevo aviso. Era peor que volver a ser adolescente.

-Sí, amo- dijo burlándose y es todo lo que alcanzó a decir al ver el cambio en la mirada de él, con esas dos simples palabras. Del frío al calor y luego al frío nuevamente.

-oOo-

El día siguiente Bella se levantó a las seis de la mañana para preparar el desayuno de Edward, de acuerdo a como empezaba la lista.

Luego a las siete fue a su habitación a levantarlo pues tiene que prepararse para el trabajo (él ya no pone alarma). Según las indicaciones, Bella tenía que meterse entre las sábanas y darle sexo oral. Le parecía increíble como no se cansaba de ella, y así lo hizo.

Con sus shorts de pijama y su blusa ligera, gateó hasta estar lo suficiente cerca de él y de su polla matutina y de acuerdo a lo descrito, primero uso sus manos.

Edward estaba teniendo el sueño perfecto, en este Bella lo trataba bien y le hacía el amor con cariño. Después le daba sexo oral y lo tocaba por todos lados masajeando su cuerpo. Después el sueño se repetía, sólo que ahora parecía más real, casi podía sentir la lengua de Bella dibujando patrones en alrededor de sus gemelos. El mejor sexo oral que le habían dado, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que era real.

Abrió los ojos y al levantar un poco la cabeza, vio una mata de cabello color chocolate que se movía de arriba abajo a la altura de su cintura. Edward gruño y Bella se detuvo por un momento y a los segundos prosiguió.

-¡Bella detente! - y ante la orden así lo hizo.

Según su hojita de instrucciones, cuando estaban en la cama no debía alzar la vista ni verlo a los ojos. Así que se sentó sobre sus piernas y esperó una orden. 'Todo sea por estar con Nessie', repetía en su cabeza.

-Has sido una buena chica… Espero que mi desayuno este listo-

Bella no dijo nada.

Edward se levanto de la cama y ella escucho como si una tapa de algún bote de crema se estuviera abriendo.

-Gatita acércate a la cabecera de la cama y ponte sobre tus rodillas. Te has ganado un premio.- Bella bufó en su mente, pero a quien iba a engañar, estaba esperando esto desde que volvió.

Edward tocó su entrepierna que empezaba a humedecerse y después lentamente fue acercando su polla en la entrada de su sexo. Bella gimió.

-Gatita dime lo que quieres- Edward esperó y Bella trató de ahogar un gemido.

-Por favor, Edward, no me hagas suplicar- Edward sonrió.

-Bella, pídelo- dijo y a continuación masajeo su clítoris lentamente.

Bella estaba tan caliente que no le importo su orgullo, solo quería que la follara, no importa lo puta que se sentía en ese momento pero empezó a rogar.

-Por favor, amo, por favor, fóllame-

-A que no fue tan difícil gatita, pero aún vas a tener que esperar por mi polla-

Edward la follo con sus dedos. Primero torturó lentamente su clítoris, lo pellizco y la hizo suplicar nuevamente, hasta que con la cabeza agachada y su sexo al aire se corrió apretando los labios para no gemir el nombre de Edward.

-Bien gatita, mi desayuno ahora-

Bella no se quería levantar, le temblaban las piernas y su sexo pedía ser llenado, pero entonces Edward comenzó a contar y si llegaba hasta tres, no seria para nada agradable.

-oOo-

Alice la esperaba en la cocina. Bella sabía que tenía que darle una bolsa de sangre calentada en el microondas. Se apresuró a hacerlo y sirvió el desayuno de Edward en el mesón de la cocina. Cuando Edward entró, se dirigió a esperar instrucciones cerca de donde se iba a sentar Edward.

-Buenos días hermanito, ¡pero qué bien las estas entrenando! Ya hasta me dio de desayunar- le dijo a Edward ignorando la presencia de Bella, una vez más. Para regocijo de Bella, él también ignoro ese comentario.

-Bella, irás de compras con Alice cuando termines tus tareas de la mañana. ¿Entendiste?- Bella asintió – Alice ve a ver si Nessie sigue dormida, sino lo está entretenla hasta que me vaya- ordenando siempre ordenando pensó Bella.

Alice hizo un mohín y se fue.

-Bella olvidaste algo haya arriba- dijo mientras cortaba la distancia entre ellos. Bella no pensó que fuera en serio, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sí.

-Bella dilo o no tendrás otro muy pronto- Edward la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Bella quería desviar la mirada pero no podía y tras un leve suspiro dijo:

-Gracias por el orgasmo, señor- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella se quería morir de las iras pues aun estaba excitada y quería que él se metiera dentro de ella, pero eso aún no iba a pasar.

-Bien hecho gatita, ahora siéntate y acompáñame en el desayuno-

'Escapara, escapara, escapar… ¿en serio quiero escapar? Si, si quiero escapar', se traba de convencer Bella.

-Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Jacob?- ella asintió escondiendo su sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre.

-Bien- se metió un bocado de pan a la boca y luego dijo:

-Ahora trabaja para mí y se encargara de vigilarlas a ti y a Renesme, mientras Alice y yo no estamos- Edward esperaba la reacción de ella, pero nada ocurrió.

Amedrentada por las últimas amenazas, no se atrevió a pensar en el plan 'Black', como había llamado a su intento de una nueva escapatoria. Como dijo él, ni siquiera pensaría en un plan de nuevo, nada. Se dedicaría a estar con Nessie hasta que el tiempo pasara y entonces las cosas se dieran por sí mismas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les ha gustado el cap?<strong>_

_**Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas... todo es bienvenido mientras no sea destructivo ;)**_

_**Gracias por leerme :3**_

_**Gracias especiales a Deniz, porque si no hubiera leído la historia estos últimos días, probablemente no me hubiera acordado que existía este lugar XD**_

_**Se que he estado desaparecida por siglos, pero bueno la vida es dura xD**_

_**Las quiero hermosas, besos!**_

_**Espero sus reviews con renovada emoción :B**_


End file.
